User blog:Magma-Man/Just Wanted to Post This Somewhere...
Was doing my health class on online school and had to respond to something for a discussion post. What my response was turned out to be a little mean and nasty, so I figured I'd edit some parts out to avoid getting in trouble. I just though I'd post the full, uncensored version here. The Thing I Need To Respond To 1. Think a moment about the candle. Is there anyone or anything to which you want to dedicate the candle? You can simply think about the dedication, or you can post it to share with your classmates, if you wish. 2. Of the changes in physical environments that have happened over the years which do you think is the biggest contributor to the overweight and obesity epidemic? Why? Community design that discourages walking and other physical activities Low cost and increased availability of convenience foods, like those at fast-food restaurants, that are high in calories and fat Reduced access to and affordability of fruits, vegetables, and other nutritious foods in some communities Decreased opportunities for physical activity while at school and in after-school programs, and reduced walking to and from school Technology that has led to less active time outdoors and more time indoors watching television, playing video games, and surfing the 'net 3. Is there anything you can do about the changes in your physical environment to reduce your risk of becoming overweight or obese? If yes, please explain. 4. Does the following piece of information surprise you? Please explain your answer. Almost 80 percent of schools have at least one fast-food restaurant within 800 meters, or about a 10-minute walk from school. My Response 2. "Technology that has led to less active time outdoors and more time indoors watching television, playing video games, and surfing the 'net" I seemed to have been gifted with a faster then normal metabolism and the ability to have alot more energy then everyone else. I often times eat unhealthy fatty foods and spend alot of time sitting around playing video games or doing school work, and yet remain a little under-weight. This may be because as much as I love me a good video game for as long as I can remember I've always been a hyper-active kid, my parents used to say that I would "bounce off the walls" Even today I get really grumpy if I don't get a chance to run around for while. Maybe that's what made me stick out during recess and make people think "Oh, it's that weird kid. Let's stay away from them" the fact that I wasn't a fat slob and was using my imagination to enjoy myself. But I digress. What I'm trying to say is that sadly not all people are as hyper-active as me. I'm "weird" and "should be kept as far away as possible" for actually getting exercise and using imagination. This at first made me miserable but now I've realized how happy I am that I don't have to be associated with those selfish, idiotic, public school pricks, whose only intention is to be "cool". As much as I love video games I can't sit around on them too long before wanting to stretch my legs, but I must be part of the 1% who are like this since I have yet to meet anyone else who is like this. Usually the only thing other children I met had for reason to get off the video games is because their parents tell them to. As much as the video games can improve your mind giving you better hand-eye coordination (this was proven in studies) and also give you the same high quality stories you can find in books that can also help you out in problem solving (games like Bioshock and Mass Effect, both of which are rated M for Mature because apparently the gaming industry doesn't think anyone under 17 years of age are idiots who can't take a good story and just enjoy shooting things (although sadly this is quite true at times)) it's ultimately isn't good for you if you sit on them 24/7, which too many Americans seem to do. I go on a bike ride around town and you know how many children I encounter? Usually one, maybe two, and often times they are just walking home so they can turn on their PlayStations and spend the rest of the day playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 which too many parents seem to buy for their toddlers judging by how many I get screeching at me when I play online. It's not that video games are evil and bad for you, it's that you sit around and do nothing just like when you read, you get told good stories (sometimes, depending on the game) just like when you read, and I'm going way off topic again. Anyway, children are lazy fucks who never want to bother to do anything, and a big cause of this is video games/tv/computers. That is what I believe is causing so much of the American population to become obese. Yes I do think about this subject alot. Category:Blog posts